


Broken Boundary's

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summoned to Sick Bay by Doctor Mc Coy, Captain Kirk is requested to lie down as Bones attempts to induce an, experimental hypnotic trance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Boundary's

“Look deep into my eyes…you are falling into real relaxation…look deeper…deeper..now Jim, I want you to see some real stars…the stars that shine in my eyes for only you…I want you …I want to love you…I want you to let me…I want you to love me…look deeper into my eyes…you are fully alert…how do you feel?”

“Hmmm I have the strangest feeling coming over me!”

“Ahem! So I’ve noticed Jim. You mean the world to me, yet I never expected to stand an earthly chance with you.”

“Bones’y, I’d gladly GIVE you the world, if only you had asked me for it!”

“Well Jim, this procedure was well worth performing for sure!”

“Nonsense Bones, you couldn’t hypnotize anyone to save a life! NOW can we try a very different personal experiment if you please Doctor, erm just fill my prescription for me!”

“We sure as hell can Jim boy! Happy to fill it for you, anytime.”

Jim pulled Bones into his eager arms, as longing lips, finally met their long-awaited fates…

The End.


End file.
